It never dies
by Nyuu D
Summary: Luffy queria saber como é beijar alguém. :: yaoi, ZoLu
1. Chapter 1

One Piece is © Eiichiro Oda

ZoLu é muito fofo, então eu não resisti, mesmo sendo incondionalmente ZoSan... ._.

Fic meio fluffy, com dois capítulos. Espero que agrade o/~ Logo vem o próximo :3

* * *

Naquela noite, Zoro estava de vigília no alto do mastro, lá no "ninho do corvo". Ou quase, uma vez que seus olhos cerrados denunciavam o fato de estar embargado num de seus sonos profundos. Tudo bem, porque caso alguma coisa acontecesse, ele seria despertado. Ou não. Mas o espadachim parecia ter um sexto sentido que o permitia despertar na hora exata. Agora, ele apenas dormia sentado, pacificamente, com as costas meio tortas.

O caso específico de ter Luffy caindo em sua barriga, seu sexto sentido não acusou. Acordou desnorteado, olhando para o capitão, que ajeitava seu chapéu de palha no alto da cabeça. Sentava em lótus em cima do abdômen de Zoro, aparentemente não ligando de tê-lo acordado de maneira tão brusca. – Luffy. Por que não está dormindo?

– Ah, eu perdi o sono.

Ele havia perdido o sono? Zoro meneou de leve a cabeça de forma negativa, descrente da afirmação do garoto-borracha. Luffy abriu um de seus sorrisos e permaneceu sentado em cima da barriga do espadachim. Quando o maior moveu-se um pouco para se ajeitar sentado, Luffy escorregou e sentou nas coxas dele.

– Sei. – Suspirou, deitando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos novamente.

– Posso ficar por aqui, com você?

– E por que não poderia?

O moreninho deu uma risada e cruzou os braços em cima das pernas, mantendo o olhar no espadachim.

Ambos tinham um bom relacionamento, como era de se esperar, uma vez que Zoro foi seu primeiro nakama e era certamente seu melhor amigo. Ali dentro, assim pensava o maior, não podia haver pessoa que se preocupasse mais com Luffy, ou que zelasse mais pelo capitão do que ele mesmo. E tinha orgulho disso. Sabia da importância do garoto para todos os membros do bando, porém, Zoro sempre olhou por Luffy como a coisa mais importante.

Talvez, como o capitão protegia seu chapéu de palha, Zoro protegeria Luffy. Era seu sol... Ele iluminava sua vida. Trouxe alegria aos dias que, agora, o espadachim passava com o bando dos Mugiwara.

Permaneceu com os olhos fechados, uma vez que queria dormir, e o capitão não havia dito que queria conversar; só pediu para ficar por ali. Mas claro que se ele não estivesse dormindo ou comendo, estaria falando pelos cotovelos.

– Ei, Zoro.

– Hum?

– Você já beijou alguém?

– Quê? – O espadachim abriu um dos olhos e espiou a expressão sorridente de Luffy. Suas sobrancelhas, instintivamente, franziram no rosto. – Por que isso, de repente?

– É que hoje, mais cedo, a Robin estava lendo um livro... Era algo como... Romance de romance?

– Romance romântico?

– Isso! – Ele riu. – Que repetitivo. Bom, ela estava lendo e eu dei uma espiada, porque não tinha nada melhor pra fazer. E tinha duas pessoas se beijando nele. – Explicou, movendo a cabeça suavemente para demonstrar o tal interesse no assunto. Zoro pigarreou ruidosamente, mostrando-se desconfortável com a pergunta, mas Luffy não pareceu ligar. Só então é que o espadachim lembrou que se tratava do moreninho, e que "dicas" não iriam servir de nada.

Aliás, desde quando Luffy se interessava por livros?!

– Então ela me explicou o que era. Daí eu queria saber, se você já beijou alguém?

– Não.

– Nem eu. – O capitão fez um bico. Zoro assentiu quase imperceptivelmente para o outro, mostrando que compreendia a situação do moreno. Não tinha muito que falar, realmente, portanto apenas voltou a fechar os dois olhos e jogou as mãos para trás da cabeça. O silêncio permaneceu.

O espadachim estava quase pegando no sono novamente quando a voz de Luffy fez-se ouvir mais uma vez.

– Ei, Zoro.

– Hum?

– Posso te beijar?

– Haa?! – Ele abriu os olhos repentinamente, sentindo o rosto esquentar. – Acho que não, Luffy... – Resmungou.

– E por que não?! – Um novo bico curvou os lábios do garoto-borracha, que se mostrou visivelmente aborrecido.

– Porque somos dois homens...

– E daí?

– Bom... – Zoro levou a mão à testa e coçou de leve. Não havia explicação plausível para aquilo, ao menos não para fazer Luffy entender completamente, já que o moreno era demasiado inocente para entender esse tipo de conceito de sociedade. Para ele, qualquer um era passível de ser amado. Até um esqueleto falante.

– Bom?! – Insistiu.

– Por que você quer me beijar?

– Porque você é o Zoro! – Exclamou Luffy como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e Zoro fosse um completo idiota por não saber. – É meu primeiro nakama, meu parceiro. E também, eu queria saber como é.

– Hum... – O espadachim estreitou os olhos, visivelmente constrangido.

– Será que é tão bom quanto, sei lá, comer carne? – Indagou com uma expressão pensativa. – No livro descrevia como algo super bom!

Zoro deu um longo suspiro. Não tinha muito que dizer, mais uma vez. Não havia beijado outra pessoa, realmente, para saber o que falar. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, preferiu ser evasivo. Sabia, no fundo, que isso não funcionaria com Luffy, mas não custava tentar.

Cinco segundos depois, ele sentia as pontas dos dedos indicadores do capitão cutucarem-lhe as bochechas. – Ei, Zoro!

– O quê? – Manteve os olhos fechados.

– Deixa eu beijar você!

Reabriu os orbes escuros, encarando os olhos brilhantes de Luffy. Assentiu de leve para o capitão, sustentando o olhar no dele. Dobrando o tamanho de seu já largo sorriso, o moreninho segurou o rosto cheio de fortes traços de Zoro, ajeitou-se de forma ansiosa e aproximou o rosto do dele.

Sentindo o coração disparar repentinamente, o espadachim engoliu seco e buscou por um pouco de ar. Luffy tocou a boca de seu nakama com a própria, sem sequer fechar os olhos. A suave troca de calor de um lábio para o outro fez Zoro sentir os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem, todos, em cada canto. De qualquer forma, a expressão inocente de Luffy o impedia de sequer tirar suas mãos da própria cabeça para segurá-lo propriamente.

Após alguns instantes, o capitão afastou-se do parceiro e apertou os lábios, parecendo nervoso. – E então? – Indagou Zoro com uma expressão calma no rosto.

– Foi engraçado. Faz cócegas. – Luffy deu uma risada gostosa e Zoro curvou os lábios num sorriso fechado.

Tirou as mãos da parte de trás da cabeça e levou-as uma delas à cintura do capitão, e a outra, ao rosto do moreno. Seu polegar passeava calmamente pela cicatriz que ele tinha no rosto, e seus olhos acompanhavam os traços dele. Luffy era tão bonitinho. Tinha, agora, um sorriso curioso, esperando que Zoro falasse ou fizesse alguma coisa.

– Luffy...

– Que é, Zoro?

O espadachim subiu a mão do rosto do capitão para o alto de sua cabeça, empurrando o chapéu de palha para trás. Logo em seguida, voltou a mão aos cabelos escuros de Luffy e moveu os dedos de leve, sentindo os fios emaranharem-se entre as fendas. O garoto-borracha mantinha sua expressão. Trouxe o moreno em sua direção, abraçando-o carinhosamente pela cintura.

– Zoro?

Luffy afastou a cabeça, ou ao menos o quanto pôde sem esticar o pescoço. Eles se olharam por um instante e, desta vez, foi Zoro quem aproximou os rostos, tocando os lábios do capitão. Manteve os olhos abertos, estendendo o toque das bocas, até que Luffy acabou cerrando as pestanas. Assim, o espadachim fechou as próprias, também. Moveram os lábios num beijo leve, ainda sem coragem para unirem as línguas.

Mesmo assim, a movimentação suave permitia que selinhos estalassem com pouco ruído, mas de forma macia, deixando os dois perdidos em seus pensamentos enquanto trocavam aquele carinho mais uma vez.

Sentindo-se confortável e seguro o suficiente, Zoro deu-se ao luxo de afastar um pouco os lábios e pedir passagem nos de Luffy com a língua. Aparentemente confuso, o capitão apertou os olhos um pouco até que, timidamente, abriu a boca e deixou que Zoro o beijasse como deveria. Ou quase, já que o garoto não parecia saber bem o que estava fazendo.

Trocaram o beijo por algum tempo, já que a calmaria toda os impedia de cansar com facilidade. Assim que o momento foi propício, o beijo partiu, devagar. Luffy não parecia querer afastar-se do nakama, mantendo-se unido a ele em insistentes beijinhos que distribuía tanto na boca de Zoro, quanto nos cantos.

Quando finalmente o capitão se afastou, Zoro reabriu seus olhos e encarou o menor. Tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, o que causou um sério constrangimento ao espadachim. Só via Luffy com aquela cara quando ele estava diante de uma luta muito séria. Sonorizou um "tch", soando incomodado, e tirou as mãos de Luffy, levando-as ao rosto.

Acabara tão envolvido na situação que nem pensou duas vezes antes de querer beijar seu capitão de novo. Zoro, por vezes, não entendia como podia sentir algo do tipo por Luffy. Ou talvez, as respostas fossem apenas muito mais simples do que ele imaginava e a justificativa para seus sentimentos a respeito do capitão fossem mais óbvias do que o esperado.

De repente, Luffy deu sua típica risada baixinha. – Acho que é melhor que comer carne!

Zoro espiou por entre as fendas de seus dedos. Luffy tinha os orbes cerrados e sorria, cheio de vitalidade. Voltaram a se encarar após alguns instantes e o menor segurou-se nos ombros do espadachim, tendo sua cintura abraçada com calma novamente. – Ei, Luffy...

– O que é, Zoro?

– O que acontecia no livro, depois que o casal se beijava?

– Hum? Não sei, não terminei de ler. – Ele tombou a cabeça para o lado, mostrando-se confuso. Zoro curvou os lábios num sorriso pacífico. Curvou as costas um tanto e alcançou o pescoço do capitão, tocando-lhe os lábios ali e arrancando uma risada dele. – Ei, isso arrepia!

– Eu sei... – Suspirou. – Amanhã, peça à Robin que te mostre o que acontece depois, para que possamos fazer igual... – Sussurrou perto do ouvido do capitão, fazendo-o agitar-se um pouco em seu colo novamente por causa do arrepio que lhe desceu pela espinha. Zoro não pôde evitar uma risada nasalada e encolheu os ombros um tanto, aconchegando o capitão em seus braços.

– Do que você tá falando?! – Indagou um Luffy visivelmente confuso.

– Você vai entender...


	2. Chapter 2

Conclusão. Obrigada. ;*

* * *

– Zoro! Zorooo~!

A voz do capitão ecoava no Thousand Sunny, sendo facilmente ouvida por todos os tripulantes.

O que era chamado, desta vez, estava adormecido na pequena sacada que ficava ao lado esquerdo do navio. Era um bom lugar para dormir, já que dificilmente os demais Mugiwara iam ali por qualquer motivo. Quando estavam naquela região, era para ficar no Aquário. Zoro abriu um dos olhos para espiar se Luffy estava chegando, mas ainda parecia longe. Sua voz ainda chamava a atenção de todos os tripulantes. – Zorooo~ Onde você tá?! – Ele choramingou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

– Aqui, Luffy! – Exclamou. Não precisava falar muito mais, o capitão era esperto o bastante para encontrá-lo pela voz. Poucos segundos depois, Luffy saltava do deck, direto para a sacada, sem dar-se o trabalho de correr por dentro do navio.

Zoro pôs-se sentado, apoiando as costas na parede e dando um longo bocejo. O capitão parecia agitado, o que era digno de atenção. – O que houve?

– Eu encontrei o livro da Robin! – Ele tirou o objeto de dentro da camisa e sacudiu na frente do rosto do espadachim, que olhou surpreso para o livro. Luffy havia mesmo ido procurar o que acontecia depois...? Ele era tão fofo. Zoro curvou os lábios num sorriso e tomou a obra em mãos, folheando as páginas. – Mas eu queria que você lesse antes e me dissesse o que acontece.

– É uma boa maneira de você se interessar por livros, Luffy. – O espadachim usou um tom sério, embora estivesse brincando. Não via problemas em o capitão não se interessar por leitura, ele não era obrigado, afinal. – Ah... Você não revirou toda a sala de observação, né? A Nami vai te matar.

– Err... – Ele coçou o alto da cabeça, por cima do chapeu de palha. Não precisava dizer mais nada; obviamente havia revirado todos os livros, o que resultaria numa navegadora absolutamente furiosa, mas tudo bem. Não era coisa que Luffy não estivesse acostumado.

– Seu tonto.

O capitão mostrou a língua para seu parceiro.

– Luffy... Como você sabia o nome do livro?

– Ah, eu perguntei pra Robin qual era o que ela estava lendo naquele dia, ela me disse e eu fui procurar. – Explicou o garoto, cheio de energia. Zoro sentiu o rosto ferver; aparentemente ele não havia dito nada à Robin, ou assim o espadachim esperava. Seria muito constrangedor, e essa não era a intenção. Mas pela forma como Luffy contava, parecia que havia simplesmente saído correndo para procurar o livro, sem ter tempo de explicar seus motivos. Menos mal.

– Não fale a ninguém, certo? – Disse Zoro enquanto folheava o livro, procurando a cena do beijo descrita pelo garoto-borracha.

– Por que não? Eu ia contar ao Usopp ontem de noite, mas ele disse que tinha umas coisas pra fazer, então eu pensei em contar pro Franky, pro Brook e pro San—

– Não. – Atravessou. – Nem pensar em contar praquele cozinheiro de merda. Ou pra qualquer um deles. – Revirou os olhos, olhando Luffy com uma expressão rígida. O capitão apertou os lábios como quem estivesse mantendo um segredo terrível a sete chaves e Zoro fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. – Muito bem, me deixa ler o capítulo final...

Zoro respirou fundo e pôs-se a ler silenciosamente o que dizia nas últimas páginas do livro. Não dava para entender muito bem a história em si, já que estava lendo o fim sem saber do início e do meio, mas o seu poder de dedução era o suficiente. Contava a história de um casal em uma ilha no South Blue. Tratava-se de uma vendedora de katanas – ao menos era esse uma das maneiras do autor referir-se à garota – e um rapaz.

Naquele capítulo, a paz parecia reinar o momento que os dois viviam e a garota de nome "Aiko" contava ao rapaz de nome "Takahiro" o quanto estava feliz por ter encontrado ele em seu caminho, e que temeu perdê-lo muitas vezes. O motivo, Zoro não poderia saber. Rindo da ingenuidade de Aiko, Takahiro disse então que não havia o que temer, porque estavam ambos vivos. E viver era a primeira coisa com a qual tinham que preocupar-se, seguida bem de perto pelo desejo de viverem juntos.

A partir daí, Takahiro trouxe Aiko para seus braços e eles se amaram, então, até a alvorada, trocando infinitas juras de amor. Havia mais palavras após esse finalzinho água-com-açúcar, explicando um pouco a situação toda e até uma espécie de pequeno epílogo a respeito dos dois. Muito bonito, o final, embora Zoro estivesse entendendo coisa alguma daquilo tudo.

Fechou o livro e ergueu o olhar para Luffy, que o encarava ansioso. – Terminou?

– Sim. – O espadachim largou o livro ao lado de seu corpo, e suspirou na direção de seu capitão. Ergueu uma das mãos e dedilhou o ar, atraindo o moreno para si, e quando Luffy chegou mais perto, Zoro o puxou pelo braço e o derrubou em seu colo.

– Zoro?

– Me diga, Luffy... – Os olhos escuros do maior estreitaram-se um tanto, e ele tinha um sorriso esperto nos lábios. – Você, alguma vez, teve medo de me perder?

– Te perder? Quer dizer, medo de que você morra?

– É. – Chutou. Não tinha certeza se a história de Aiko e Takahiro era um romance envolvendo mortes ou apenas conflitos, mas nesse caso, não havia conflito que fosse tirar Zoro de seu capitão, de qualquer forma.

– Claro que não! – Exclamou, seguro de si. Segurou-se nos ombros do espadachim e conseguiu espaço para se ajeitar. Zoro estava sentado em lótus e, assim, Luffy podia ajeitar-se no espaço que as pernas do maior formavam. Ficou acomodado de lado, com os ombros apoiados no peito do outro. – Não tenho medo, Zoro. Você não teria coragem de morrer assim, sem mais nem menos. Ainda tem um sonho a alcançar, e uma promessa pra cumprir, certo?

– Hum... – Assentiu suavemente. Obviamente, Luffy estava muito certo. Acabou rindo da expressão firme que o moreno fazia, achando interessante como ele era convicto de que nada, jamais, aconteceria a Zoro enquanto ele não desejasse morrer. – Se você nunca temeu minha morte, não podemos fazer igual no livro.

– Ahhh! – Lamentou-se o moreno, crispando os lábios num bico de descontentamento. – Então tá, eu já tive medo. E agora?

– Não é assim que funciona, Luffy... Mas então tá bom, vejamos, agora eu digo a você que não há nada com o que se preocupar, porque estamos ambos vivos. E temos que nos preocupar mais com nossa vida agora, e... Como era? – Na verdade, ele realmente não queria falar nada como aquela continuação para Luffy. Não que não sentisse aquilo sinceramente, era só que... Bom, Zoro nunca foi do tipo de demonstrar esse tipo de sentimento, quando ele existia.

A expressão sorridente de Luffy, entretanto, acabou guiando-o a conseguir criar coragem para continuar. – Ah sim. E que o desejo de vivermos juntos vem logo junto disso.

– Vivermos juntos? Mas já vivemos juntos, Zoro.

– Acho que no livro não é somente conviver junto, mas viver de outra forma. – O espadachim meneou suavemente a cabeça na direção do capitão. – Assim... – Continuou, atraindo Luffy em sua direção sem que o garoto sequer fosse capaz de perceber. Deixaram os lábios se encontrar num beijo. Desta vez, o menor não estava totalmente fora da casinha e acabou conseguindo acompanhar tudo com perfeição. As ásperas mãos do espadachim lhe tocavam suavemente no rosto, enquanto o outro braço amparava suas costas, segurando-o como se fosse uma criança indefesa.

Luffy abraçou o pescoço de Zoro e manteve o ritmo do beijo, apreciando a sensação de ter a língua quente e macia do outro brincando com a sua. Aliás, para ele, tudo parecia uma brincadeira; Zoro tinha até mesmo que caçar a língua alheia dentro das bocas, que insistia em fugir da sua. De qualquer forma, parecia que o capitão não perderia seu espírito, independente do que acontecesse.

Assim devia ser, afinal de contas.

Para separar as bocas, o espadachim foi obrigado a erguer a cabeça e deixar a boca fora do alcance da de Luffy, porque o menor insistia em manter o beijo acontecendo. Repetindo o gesto que teve Zoro quando se beijaram naquele fim de tarde, o capitão passou a boca pelo pescoço dele, causando no rapaz um arrepio ainda maior do que o imaginado. Acabou baixando a cabeça e encolhendo um dos ombros, tirando a curva da região do alcance do garoto-borracha.

– E depois? Acabava assim o livro? – Luffy perguntou após desistir de tentar pegar o pescoço de Zoro.

– Não.

– Então o quê?

– Depois disso, eles se deitavam e dormiam juntos.

– Dormirem juntos? Bom, isso não deve ser difícil pra você, né, Zoro? – Ele riu divertido e o espadachim estreitou os olhos, sentindo o corpo todo enrijecer. Não acreditava que estava ouvindo uma coisa daquelas. Pobre Luffy era inocente demais para entender as reações que acabava causando ao corpo de seu nakama.

– Não é exatamente isso, Luffy... Bom, esquece por enquanto.

– Ah não, eu quero saber!

– Pare de ser teimoso! – Ralhou. – Uma hora você vai saber, agora não. Estamos em plena luz do dia, por Deus...

Mais uma vez, o capitão mostrava a língua para Zoro e, desta vez, virou o rosto para o lado, evitando manter contato visual. Com um suspiro, o dono dos fios verdes curvou um pouco as costas e tocou o ouvido de Luffy com sua boca. O menor agitou-se e encolheu um pouco os ombros, acabando por aconchegar o outro ainda mais.

– Então eles diziam um ao outro o quanto se amavam... – Explicou por fim, num tom de voz muito baixo; certamente seu rosto estava um pimentão agora. Luffy virou-se rapidamente para Zoro, encarando-o seriamente nos olhos.

– Eu amo o Zoro?

– Ama?

– Sim, amo! – Ele segurou o rosto do espadachim pelas bochechas, escorregando os dedos para frente e fazendo um biquinho nos lábios de Zoro. Este mesmo ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, mostrando-se aborrecido com o gesto. – Não acredita? Claro que eu amo. EI SANJI, EU AMO O—

– Oe, oe – ele tapou os lábios de Luffy com uma das mãos, fazendo-o liberar o rosto do parceiro. – Eu acredito em você... – Suspirou por fim, sentindo um turbilhão de sensações com aquelas palavras vindas do capitão. Ele tinha suas sobrancelhas erguidas um tantinho e uma expressão de quem ainda duvidava. Zoro tirou a mão da boca do outro, mas escorregou os dedos pelo seu rosto e o segurou suavemente.

O garoto não parecia estar respondendo às perguntas apenas para seguir o livro, uma vez que sequer havia o lido. Era muita sinceridade. Se não houvesse qualquer tipo de sentimento, ele jamais diria qualquer coisa a Zoro. – E você, acredita em mim?

Luffy riu. – Claro que sim, idiota! Você me ama também!

– Que bom... – Suspirou, parecendo aliviado em não ter que realmente "dizer" seus sentimentos ao capitão, uma vez que ele já tinha conhecimento da existência deles. Não que não planejasse contar um dia.

Mas, ao contrário de Takahiro, Zoro não era tão habilidoso com as palavras quanto era com suas katanas, então explicar seus sentimentos à Luffy seria muito mais difícil do que enfrentar infinitos inimigos. Mas era bom saber que o moreno sabia que eles estavam ali, resguardados cuidadosamente.

Zoro, afinal, acabava temendo a morte de Luffy porque jamais iria querer ver o sonho de seu capitão desfalecer com sua vida. E com esse zelo, era ótima a sensação de saber que o garoto gostava tanto do espadachim quanto o vice-versa era verdadeiro. Assim, ele envolveu o corpo de Luffy em seus braços e deitou a cabeça dele em seu peito, acomodando-o num abraço caloroso.

Mas no livro, esse abraço não era o final. Era a primeira página. Zoro havia dado uma espiada lá antes de correr logo para o fim...


End file.
